deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bane (Nolanverse)
Bane is a mercenary allied with the League of Shadows. He is potent in physical combat and strategic planning. He is an articulate orator and effective military commander. Bane displays his personality predominantly through expressions in his eyes. His physique is defined by his mask which inhibits the excruciating pain that agonizes his body to bearable levels. Bane was born and imprisoned in The Pit, the worst prison on Earth, located within an unknown Middle Eastern country. At some point, he took an interest in the well-being of the daughter of Ra's al Ghul, and aided in her escape when several of the inmates raped and killed Talia's mother. However, this selfless action resulted in the prisoners' exacting revenge by torturing and beating him to the point that he was wrapped up in bandages and paralyzed. He was eventually rescued by Ra's al Ghul and the League of Shadows when Talia informed him of what happened and allowed to be trained within the League. But was eventually thrown out of the organization as he reminded Ra's of his own failure to protect his wife and child. After Ra's death, Talia took over the League of Shadows and brought Bane back in. Bane would later come up with an incredible plan to hold Gotham hostage that would hold virtually any form of military action useless. First, he let himself be captured by the CIA in order to kill the squad that was after him. Following this Bane revealed the truth behind Harvey Dent's death, destroying the symbol the late politician stood for, baited Batman into a fight where the vigilante's back got broken before sending him to the Pitt, forced several Wayne Industries to change the clean energy reactor under Wayne Enterprises HQ into a nuke, and lastly released all of Gotham's criminals. In addition, he also had the police lured to the hideout to be trapped, and eventually detonated the explosives laced around the city, killing hundreds of people, including Mayor Garcia. Bane and Talia's plan was eventually stopped however when cat bulgaler and a recovered Batman killed the two before Batman sacrificed himself to carry the nuke outside of the Gotham City. Battle vs. Punisher (comics) (by Tomahawk23) One may question if I realize that what I do makes no difference in the world. Frank thought as he approached a methlab. But they just don't understand......I know my actions don't make the world a safer place....But I pursue this corse because it is what I have chosen to do. Frank quietly opened the door of the methlab, he through a grenade into the room then shut the door the grenade killed the people in the first room. Frank quickly went in with dual Min-Uzis, 3 men came out from the backroom armed with TEC-9s, he quickly gunned them down with his Mini Uzis. Once a man has lost a loved one to society's black underbelly he can never turn his back on it......Never pretend....Or think....That it'll never happen to him. For almost every man I kill.....Several people don't have to endure the pain I went through when I lost my family. As he walked away from the burning methlab "Never enough is it?". Frank immediately turned point his Uzis at the voice. It was an old friend of his.......One of the few people he trusts, Nick Fury. What the hell are you doing here?". "I got a business proposal for you." "Hop in my van". "I assume you heard about this terrorist take over of Gotham City". Said, Fury. "Yeah what about it?" "As you know the terrorists have made threats saying that if we invade or if anyone crosses the bridge they set off a four megaton nuclear bomb. We can sneek a small special forces team into the city disguised as guys bringing in food to the ctiy. We're sending three unarmed guys to link up with a group of cops in the town trying to fix the situation. From there they will try to find and disarm the bomb. We want you to go in with them, find and take out their leader. This man who calls himself "Bane". A few months ago he was a wanted terrorist by the C.I.A in West Africa". "How will I be bringing in weapons?". We'll discuss that later at a breifing. There's an Air Force Base in Rhode Island, take this note, it gives you everything you need to find and get into the base". "Drop me off here". He pulled over the van. As Fury got out he said: "I'm sure you'll be happy to know that Bane released the entire Blackgate Prison". Frank looked at him with a pissed off and silent look on his face. The Next Day: When I reached the gate, I handed the MP at the gate a piece of paper Fury gave me giving me access to enter the base. "Take the next left, go to the big building by the B52s" said the MP at the gate. Frank drove the van and parked right infront of the building with no care what-so-ever as to where to park his van. As he walked into the building the MP at the desk said: "6th floor". When he reached the room he was greeted by Fury "Hello, Frank" he said. They sat down in a dark room with a projection screen. "Umm.....Colenel, Fury, there's no smoking in..." "Shut up and run the film this my base I'll smoke as much as I godamn want". "Can you believe this new smoking shit, Frank?" "Can't say I noticed". "Bah, pretty soon smoking will be illegal because of pricks like Rob Reiner". The film played, showing the U.N food trucks going into the city and the men getting out and loading the food. "Okay, so you'll be going in with those U.N food trucks, in one of the trucks there'll be 3 special forces guys who are gonna meet up with the surviving cops and try to find the bomb. You'll be in the last truck, once you get out is the part where it gets tricky. You're gonna be lifitng two of those food boxes, they'll contain various weapons, whatever weapons you want we'll put in the box". "Once you get out of the truck, you'll take those two boxes and move away from the scene, out of sight basically. You'll then pick up the weapons and change, then you'll need to find and take out Bane". "If they see you walking away, you'll need to get into a place where they can't see you, then quickly and silently kill the guys who follow you" "You are to use any methods necessary to kill Bane, even if you have to slaughter his entire army to get to him". "What do I do once I kill him?". Asked, Frank. "Once he's dead you can't leave the city until the bomb is disarmed. You can help find the bomb, kill his army, do whatever the fuck you want. I'm sure you'd love to go after those Blackgate prisoners he released". "Room 5 on the 7th floor is where you'll be staying for the next 3 days". "Alright, Fury. I want a M4A1, a M119, a M60E4, 4 M67s, a MP5K, a Remington 870 and I got my own knife. I want two 200 round belt fed 7.62 ammo boxes for the M60. 4 magazines for the M4, 4 mags for the M119, 4 for the MP5K, and a belt with 16, 12 Gauge Shotgun Shells. I also want 5 ounces of C-4. "Fair enough, Frank". 3 days later: "Alright Alright everybody in the truck! let's move out everybody out!!" one of the MPs shouted. "We've got boots on the ground, sir". Said Fury's major. Fury watched as they got out of the trucks with a cold stare with that cigar in his mouth. When the trucks stopped, Frank set off an explosion from a piece of C4 he secretly planted a few blocks back. "What the hell was that!?". Said, Barsad. "You four go check it out!" "Yes, sir!" Replied his men. Barsad opened the truck, right infront of him was Frank he quickly grabbed his neck and snapped it. Killing, Barsad. He got out of the truck and went into the house right next to the truck draging Barsad's body in with him. Frank put on his vest and loaded with his weapons''. Intimidation, a powerful agent in war''. Frank proceeded to skin Barsad's entire corpse. But what he didn't do, was skin his face knowing that people would be terrified if their boss was skinned alive. Frank skinned him over a large bucket, letting the blood drop into it. After skinning the body, Frank carved a Punisher skull into his body. He then proceeded to grab some rope, he then hung his body head down out the window. He proceeded to dump the bucket of blood onto the ground out the window along with all of Barsad's skin. He then took Barsad's Mk2 Grenades. "So then......Holy shit! What the f!ck!?" "Oh my fu!c*king god........Is that... Barsad?" Frank walked out of the house as we raised his M119 the two League of Shadows members raised their G36s, Frank put two rounds into their heads. Frank threw a grenade down the street to attract attention. "What was that?" said one of the near by League of Shadows members. "We better go check it out" replied his friend. "Fury, this animal you hired isn't going after Bane, he's going after his entire fuc@king army!" said one of the generals. "He took what you said seriously". "What kind of demented ass hole sends the Punisher into an occupied city to assassinate a terrorist leader?" "All of you shut the f*ck up" replied Fury. "It's the Punisher, OPEN FIRE!!!" shouted one of the League of Shadows members. The League of Shadows opened fire, Frank threw a MK2 down the street. "Grenade!!!!" the League of Shadows members quickly rolled out of the way. Frank came out of cover and opened fire with his M60. He quickly took out the two who rolled to a bench, he swaped and took out the guy with no cover. One of the guys had good over behind a statue. Frank held down the trigger on the statue just waiting to penetrate it. Hold the trigger down, don't let go, and just keeping holding it and holding it, and eventually the cover breaks. Frank suddenly felt the impact of a 9mm bullet his his armor. He quickly turned around to see 6 League of Shadows members standing there, he quickly ran sideways to avoid getting shot by the man behind the statue. As he ran sideways he opened up on his opponents, he quickly gunned three of them down with automatic fire, 4 were able to move to cover in time. Frank now in an ally, kicked open the door to a building there. "We have spotted the Punisher, he has killed 6 men already. We are currently pursuing him into a building, we are requesting backup". "You are unable to defeat one man.......One undisiplined man with a gun........You're left to fend for yourselves....Your weakness has cost the lives of six men. Find him!" shouted Bane on the radio. His men didn't bother to respond knowing that if they did it would only piss Bane off more. The League of Shadows members kicked open the door, guns ready. "Fury! Our other special forces team is dead now and now all we have is the godamn Punisher. "Why the hell did you send him in, we have other people who can do they job. He'll be dead before he kills Bane you fu*ck!ng moron. "I agree with him someone get another team ready!" shouted another general. "Generals..Try to act your rank for a moment". replied Fury "Frank will easily have all of these men dead soon, he's not trying to slaughter their entire Army, he's luring Bane to him. So shut the f*ck up and have faith in Frank. This guy fought off a massive VC attack in Vietnam with just 4 men". "This animal of yours better get the job done Fury". The general who said that proceeded to walk out of the room. As the League of Shadows members searched the building, they turned a corner, Frank suddenly jumped up from cover in a room behind a window with his MP5K he quickly gunned down his opponents with automatic fire. He walked over to one of the bodies and picked up the radio. "Hey Bane....your men......they're dead now, come and get me." "You 4 come with me" said Bane. They got into one of the tank's and drove off. "Just how did you get in here Mr. Castle, and why are you here?" said Bane. "You released blackgate prison, the power of rage is how I got here". "Sir, we've got radio interceptions it seems Castle has lured Bane out, they're talking on the radio". "Good....good". Said Fury "Perhaps if you knew our real goals and why we were doing this you wouldn't be so quick to kill us". Two of the generals looked at each other as they listened to the radio interception. "You see, like you we are vigilantes. 8 years ago Gotham was worse for crime the Detroit, we attempted to destroy the entire city but were stopped by Batman. Now we are here to finish the job. We caused the Great London Fire and the Bubonic Plague to end crime". "You are truly ignorant to think that I would join you or that you make the slightest difference in the world". "And you do?". "No, I do this because it is what I have chosen to do. Since we can never hope to understand why we're here, if there's even anything to understand, the individual should choose a goal and pursue it wholeheartedly, despite the certainty of death and the meaninglessness of action. I may make a small difference in NYC, but that's nothing world wide. I do what I do because for every man I kill several others don't have to suffer what I did. "Aren't you a firm believer in "the ends justify the means"? "Not if the means involve killing innocent civilians". "Well Mr. Castle.....We are right outside of the building where these radio transmissions are, good bye". Bane fire the tank's canon at the building where he was tracking the Radio. Half of the building crumbled down. "Bane the radio's not destroyed". Suddenly a grenade went right through the window of the tank, Bane grabbed it and threw it out the broken window. He quickly opened the hatch and grabbed Frank pulling him down. He head butted Bane then back kicked a League member in face. A League member threw a punch at him, Frank grabbed it he then locked and broke his arm. "AAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted the League member, then snapped his neck. Bane grabbed Castle's head and slammed it against the wall of the tank. "Mr. Castle, your years of slaughter are coming to an end". Castle quickly kicked Bane in the balls, two other League members pulled their CZ-75s on Frank, he quickly disarmed one of them, the other League member fired, right when he did Frank duckd and punched him in the balls. He then shot the League member he disarmed. Bane quickly grabbed Castle, Castle shot the other League member in the head with the CZ-75. Suddenly, 5 League members jumped into the tank. "Mr. Castle, I will not simply kill you here. I will give you a trial". Said Bane. One of the League members knocked Castle unconscious with his G36C. Fury and all men in the room watched as they dragged Frank away. "Great, Fury, because you sent this animal in now he's captured and is gonna be dead. We've lost all boots on the ground because you wouldn't send a full team in GODAMNIT!!!" "Calm the f!ck down, Castle has been taken alive multiple times, and he has escaped from prisons in Vietnam, maximum security prisons on islands here in the U.S, and even by other criminals. Castle will figure away out before they kill him, and then he'll have Bane dead". "Your faith better pay off, Fury" replied one of the generals. As he walkek out of the room he mumbled swears 2 hours later at the court: Frank woke up to find himself on a chair in a courtroom surrounded by criminals and Bane's gunmen. "Frank Castle, AKA "The Punisher you are responsible for an estimate of over 2,000 murders of various criminals. Most commonly in the organized crime community". Said, Dr. Crane. Frank looked at him with an angry silent stare. "Your fate has been determined between two options: Exile, or death. Which will it be"? Frank just kept staring at him. "Death then. Sold". Crane hit his hammer down. "By Exile!" Bane's men brought him out onto the ice. "You walk across that ice, you follow the thick ice, you fall you're dead in minutes". Said one of Bane's men. He then took off Frank's handcuffs. Frank quickly and descively grabbed the merc's armed arm, he put his left leg behind his right leg and tripped him while pushing him down by holding him arm as he did that he shot his gun and put 2 bullets into the other gunman's chest. He then disarmed the gun and shot the one he had grabbed. Castle then threw their bodies onto the ice in which the ice immediately cracked. "Well there you go, Castle's already escaping" said Fury. "We'll see". Replied one of the generals. Right before Castle went back inside he heard two of Bane's men coming to the door. "Those weapons they found on Castle are gonna be real useful haw". "More so his ammuniation, we've got enough weapons we won't need them to much". "Always wanted to try out an M60". "They've got them locked away in the basement if you wanna take a shot?" "Hell yeah I would let's go" As they turned back Castle snuck up behind them, he smashed their heads together knocking them out. He then cut off bloodflow to their brain's then dragged the bodies outside and threw them onto the ice They'll assume the gunshots was just warning shots or something. Frank thought to himself. Castle snuck into the basement and grabbed his weapons. Frank walked up the stairs, he snuck out of the building. Frank kicked open the front door, he then opened fire on everyone inside. As blood splattered everywhere, Bane's men did not panic and tried to get into a safe position. Frank tried to gun them down as quickly as possible. These guys aren't just terrorists.....these guys are trained...Veterans of Eastern Europe's massacres in the Yugoslav Wars.....Massacres of villages in Burma...Survivors and perpetrators of Mexico's drug wars..Most of these guys survivors. They know how to react in one....,,,Whether they're the victimes or the murders. You gotta take them out as quickly as possible before they can get strategic positions on you. One of them's getting the right idea, stay low...stay hidden....flank me....I let go with one hand and pull out a MP5K, without aiming I just spray and prey on full auto. I get him. In times like this I can't help but think about Mai Lai. 347 innocent Vietnamese civilians massacred by US troops. I had a friend who participated in that, he killed himself when he got home One convict jumps at me from the left with a knife. I block it with my MP5, then I just shoot him. Looks like everyone's dead. Maybe not.....Gotta keep firing, make sure nobody's faking, hit the bodies. Frank walked over to one of the guy's radios and radioed Bane. "Bane you hear those gun shots? that we me massacring your court". "You have made a major mistake Castle. You have proven to be a far superior opponent then Batman. I look forward to claiming victory against you". Bane replied. "Sir where are you going?" Said one of Bane's men. "To kill Castle". Bane got in the tank and headed for the courtroom. "Put in the building, put the radio in there, go onto a roof top a few blocks away, and when Bane goes in he gets blown to hell". Thought Frank. 5 minutes later at the courthouse: Bane arrived at the courthouse and got out of the tank. "Nice try Castle, but it's obvious trap". How the hell did he...........? Bane walked down the street carrying an RPG, with a G36C on his back, a Mini-Uzi and a CZ-75 strapped to his leg. As well as grenades on his vest, and a sword in a sheath. Bane took aim at the top floor of the second house to his left with an RPG. "Aw hell......" said Frank. He quickly shot the window in the house he was in and jumped out onto the fire-escape. Bane fired the RPG. It hit the top floor. Causing massive damage to the house. As Frank ran down the fire-escape, a large couch fell onto the fire-escape. The old and rusty fire-escape was at it's end, the fire-escape collapsed. As it fell Frank quickly grabbed onto the now vertical fire-escape. He swung back and threw himself forward crashing into the next window. Right then Bane came around and saw the window, he threw a MK2 grenade into the room. Then sprayed the hoiuse with 17 rounds of 9mm ammuniation from his Uzi. Bane proceeded to go into the house. When he reached the second floor he walked into the bedroom. Frank put a M119 to Bane's head right as he pulled the trigger Bane ducked and upper-cutted him in the chin. "Experience has defeated you Mr. Castle......I am not your average criminal". Bane proceeded to kick Frank in the balls. "Good bye Mr. Castle". Said Bane as he pointed his CZ-75 at him. Frank unpinned a M67 and threw it against the wall in the room. Bane quickly ran over to it and threw it out the window. "A desparate attempt to take me with you. Admirable, but failed". "No Bane". Bane turned around to see Castle charging at him. "It was a distraction!" Castle said as he threw a punch at Bane's face. Bane blocked and countered Castle, he ducked and lifted Bane up from his stomach and droped him head first on the ground. Frank then tried to kick him in the face. Right as Frank threw his kick Bane grabbed it and tripped him. As he got up Castle quickly jumped up and tackled him out the window onto the fire escape. As both warriors got up, Frank moved backwards up the stairs onto the roof and pulled out his knife as Bane pulled out his sword. "You brought a knife to a sword fight? Mr. Castle..I'm disappointed. Bane made a downwards slash against Castle. He jumped to the left to dodge it, and threw his knife at Bane. it hit him in his vest, not coming close to getting through at all. "I thought a man of your reputation would aim for the head". Bane moved towards Castle. His back now faced the ledge. Bane thrusted his blade at Castle. Castle jumped back, right then Bane moved forward and threw another thrust. Knowing he was basically out of options, Castle jumped off the roof, he grabbed onto the ledge of the second window. He pulled out his M119, barely managing to hang onto the ledge. When Bane poped his head out, Castle fired, Bane had moved his head back just in time. Bane then blind fired his other CZ-75 at Castle. When Bane looked down there was no body, just a broken window. Bane went onto the fire-escape into the house, when he entered there was an M119 at his head. He quickly grabbed Frank's arm and held it against the wall, he then poined the CZ-75 at Frank's head. Right before he shot it Frank pushed the button to take out the magazine. He then kneed him in the groin moving him a few inches back, Frank then punched him in the face. He charged at him punching him 5 times in the face. Bane blocked and countered the 6th one punching Frank back in the face. "You are a powerful opponent Mr. Castle......But even you can not stop us". Bane moved toward him and grabbed his hair he then slammed his face against the wall several times. "Had enough now, Mr. Castle?" "Maybe so..But let's see how you do with out your mask. Castle replied. He grabbed the top of Bane's mask and compleely ripped it off. "AAAAAHH!!!. F**K, GODAMNIT!!. Screamed Bane. Bane moved back holding his face and screaming, he then charged at Castle trying to retrieve the mask. Castle then threw it out the window. "Looks like you can't handle shit without that maks of yours!". He picked Bane up attemtping to throw him out of the window. Bane quickly grabbed his hand trying to pull his hand off. Unfortunately for Bane, in the immense pain he was in he simply didn't have the will mentally to release Castle's grip. By By "Mr. Bane!" Castle then threw Bane right out of the window where he landed on the ground. The fall killed Bane in a matter of seconds. "Now to kill those henchmen of yours, then I'll move on to those Blackgate prisoners you released". Winner: Frank Castle. Expert's Opinion Frank Castle won because of his experience - when you've been killing people for as long as he has, with the same familiar weapons, you simply can't beat him. Up close, Bane had a minor advantage but even then the Punisher was still able to put up a fight - but it was Bane's reliance on closing in to finish Punisher off that was his undoing. Bane might be invulnerable to pain but if you take a bullet to the head - or 20 to 30 in the chest, you're going down. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Joker (Nolanverse) (by Lasifer) No battle written. Winner: Bane Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Jason Bourne (by Redkite) No battle written. Winner: Jason Bourne Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here. Disregarded battles Battle vs. Captain America (MCU) (by MilitaryBrat) Battle Midnight, Gotham city.The military has decided to send in one of they're own in to stop the terror in Gotham. They want to send in the best they got. They contact Nick Fury to send in Captain America. Using a C-17, they drop the Captain into Gotham with one purpose. Kill Bane, save Gotham's citizens, and get the hell out of there. "Sir, a plane just flew over us" "Really? Was it another food drop?" "No, we think we saw a person drop into the city" "Wayne." And in a fit of rage he kills the messenger. Almost immediately after dropping into Gotham and gaining his bearings Captain is surrounded by Bane's men with AK-47's and H&K G36c's. "Mr. Wayne. I thought I had broken you" "You didn't break me Bane" Captain America says. "Your not Bruce Wayne." "Your right, i'm Steve Rogers. Also known as Captain America. And I'm here to kill you Bane." "Well I can't let that happen then" Captain America gets ready to throw a punch at Bane but is knocked unconcious by the butt of the AK of one of Bane's men. 3 hours later...... "Wake up Rogers." "Where am I?" "Your in my main area of operation." Captain America has been brought to the underground lair where Jim Gordon found himself. But this time he is prevented from rolling into the sewer by steel plates welded against the guardrails. "We are going to take you to the pit." Captain America thinks to himself as Bane is talking "the pit, that doesn't sound like such a good place. I can escape this place easy. I know all about Bane. This should be easy." "...and if you are thinking of escaping, you won't. only one person has ever escaped the pit. And I know all about you too Mr Rogers." "What?" "Steve Rogers, formerly of Brooklyn New York, was recomended for the super soldier program by Dr. Abraham Erskine who was gunned down in the lab after you were a success. Frozen in ice near the end of the war and thawed out in 2011. There's much more to you as you know but you already know that." Suddenly Rogers sidesweeps Bane off his feet. "You think like a man, now lets see if you can fight like one." Bane grabs a henchman's CZ-75 and shoots it at Rogers who deflects the bullet from his shield he just grabbed from another henchman. From cover of his shield he blindly fires his M1911A1 and manages to hit some of Bane's henchmen. Bane is hit but his mask prevents him from feeling the gunshot wound in his arm. Rogers, hoping to gain an advantage throws his shield at Bane which seemingly knocks him out. Rogers catches his shield as it flys back to him and exits the sewers. "I have to get to my extraction point." he thinks as he reloads his pistol. But some of Bane's henchmen are on the path to it and uses a good amount of ammo killing them. Then suddenly Bane appears from a building behind him. Rogers attempts to fire at him in the streets but finds he's out of ammo. Bane gets to Rogers while he's reloading and grabs his shield. Rogers attempts a headbutt but fails to make any impression on Bane's stamina.Bane then breaks Rogers' left kneecap with a savage kick to it, then throws his shield away and breaks the neck of the first Avenger. "Child's play" Bane says as he walks away to get the Captain's shield. "Interesting weapon you have here." WINNER: Bane Epilouge At S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury is observing the fight between Rogers and bane through a series of video cameras, traffic cameras and the Predator drones. As he sees Rogers get his neck broken, he makes a call to Agent Maria Hill. "Agent Hill, Rogers is down I repeat Rogers is down." "Roger that sir, did we have a second option in defeating Bane?" "We did, but he's locked up in a prison cell. We'll get Cobb to give him what he needs to escape." "Cobb? As in the dream guy?" "Yes that's who I mean. Now get to it Agent Hill." "How would Cobb escape the prison then?" "We'll help him with that." Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:DC Comics Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:European Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors